Johnson "Pesticides 72," Chemical Week, June 21 and July 26, 1972, lists several commercial and experimental s-triazine herbicides. Among these are atrazine, simazine, prometone, and prometryne: ##SPC2##
Copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 348,321, filed Apr. 5, 1973, now abandoned by Kang Lin (which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 256,249, filed May 24, 1972, now abandoned) discloses a class of s-triazines of the general formula: ##SPC3##
Where
X is oxygen or sulfur; PA1 R.sub.1 is certain organic radicals including certain cyclic radicals; PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, or certain cations; PA1 R.sub.3 is hydrogen or certain lower alkyls; and PA1 R.sub.4 is certain organic radicals PA1 X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 are oxygen or sulfur; PA1 R.sub.1 is certain organic radicals including certain cyclic radicals; PA1 R.sub.2 is certain lower alkyl radicals; and PA1 R.sub.3 is SR.sub.4 or OR.sub.4 PA1 R is ##SPC6## PA1 R.sub.1 is --OCH.sub.3, --SCH.sub.3, --NHCH.sub.3, or --N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur.
These compounds are disclosed as being useful as herbicides.
Copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 348,322, filed Apr. 5, 1973, by Julius Jakob Fuchs and Kang Lin, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,540 granted Mar. 25, 1975, (which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 325,358, filed Jan. 22, 1973 now abandoned) discloses a class of s-triazines of the general formula: ##SPC4##
Where
where R.sub.4 is certain organic radicals, including certain lower alkyl radicals.
These compounds are disclosed as being useful as herbicides.
The compounds of the present invention result from efforts to develop new herbicidal compounds.